The Things You Do For Love
by EtomeMeshoAntosai
Summary: Kid wants Soul, so he gets Black Star to do some work then at the party everything will go down.  ONESHOT, but with enough reviews, the story might continue. Rated T for now.


**A/N: Just got bored one day ….. Decided to write something out of my boredom. Hope you like, even if it's REAL boring. No edit on this, just raw from my mind if it gets popular enough maybe I'll make it into a story. For now it's just a One-Shot thing. [: Gonna leave you at a cliff hanger if it gets good enough then I'll make it a story~ It might be a little confusing for some of you, hopefully not though. [: It switches point of view sometimes but you'll be able to tell when. AND Maka may be a lot OOC with her father! Hah ~**

**Editor Meru: Back on track ! xD Sorry about our other story but, writers block got us trap . Antosai takes full credit for this story, (; He's the one who actually worked on this while I was in my studies, ~**

* * *

><p><strong>~ The Things You Do For Love ~<strong>

"Soul"! Kid called out to his long time crush, running toward his way with a light smile drawn on his face. Soul and Maka turned to the running boy behind them; the group stopped letting Kid catch up with the two. "What is it?" Maka answered dully remembering his fatal crush on her "supposed" Soul.

Kid caught up with his breath looking up at the girl ignoring her "Hey, I just wanted to remind you guys, the party is tonight!" he brushed the hair out of his face making it symmetrical again. Soul gave a slim grin "Alright, Maka and I will be sure to go then." Kid returned with a smile as well blushing a little and nodded and went back over catching up with his weapons.

"Maka, you gonna go to the party too?"

She replied with a quick "YES!" making sure nothing would go on between the two of them.

She always had a slight grudge ever since Liz accidentally spilled Kid's secret to the Girls. It's not that she loved Soul, it was her father Spirit and she just wanted him to be happy. For her; it was awkward when he dated her professor and she wouldn't forget when Stein tried to molest her. Spirits only reaction of course was breaking up with him, they still met in secrecy when the two were bored.

"Maka! C'mon were about to be late!" She broke from her thoughts and raced to the door with Soul and drove away into a disastrous night of love.

Soul and Maka got up and parked, walking through the gates of the mansion "SOUL! MAKA! You're here!" Black Star jumped from the roof Tsubaki, landing seconds after next to him. Maka smiled and hugged Tsubaki walking off into the large white house every window flashing with color, Liz and Patty greeted the two and the four walked as well.

"So Soul? Wanna drink?" Black Star scrambled for two drinks and shoved one to Soul, both drinking it down instantly. Soul felt the side effects from what had been in the drink and shoved it off from his mind drinking more. Black Star grinned wildly remembering back to his and Kid's conversation.

~S x D ~

"Black Star….. I-I need your help with something tonight." Kid blushed intensely trying to blurt out what he wanted to say "With what?" Kid calmed a little whispering "Get me with Soul… please….." and ran off not wanting to hear the response, but if it happened he would do anything Black Star asked for once. His mind was rambling from the earlier conversation but now was the party and all he could do was hope that Black Star could do it.

~S x D~

"No Black Star…. I can't take anymore of it" Soul said one glass away from getting wasted, suddenly Black Star shoved one last shot to his lips and out of temptation from the taste of the glass….. He drank it.

"Haha….." Soul laughed exhaustedly smiling going up to people and giving random hugs. Maka kept close eye on him when she noticed his hug to her as well. He reached up to Spirit to give him a hug too and the man noticed Soul's strange attitude getting his one chance with the boy of his dreams.

When the hug reached him he took hold of Soul and pushed him into the nearest bathroom looking down at the lost boy smiling. Maka smiled looking at the door finishing her drink letting herself ease with relaxation, losing herself into the night as well; as long as her father was happy.

"Mmnph" Soul grunted closing his eyes as Spirit kissed the younger boy; Soul never thought of doing this with a guy, especially with Maka's dad! He continued to kiss him back just letting the man do whatever his needs were with him. Spirit licked Souls lower lip trying to get entry from him. Soul opened up his lips, their tongues dancing together wildly.

They both stopped in lack of breath and Soul e noticed the place got cooler because his shirt was being undone by the seconds. Spirit rubbed against Soul's body, eyes filled with lust. Soul moaning slightly and he traced the scar across his chest then licking it to follow. Spirit grinned during the process of licking; he never thought he would get this close to the boy before this was the perfect night so far until Black Star walked in.

Black Star's jaw dropped and he quickly hurdled the man off of Soul and pinned him to the ground making sure there was no more contact between the two.

"Awww c'mon Black Star can't have a little fun?" Soul murmured walking out of the bathroom reaching the drinks Kid came up, grinned "So how's the party Soul?" Soul was about to reply; he felt tired, drained, exhausted, and dizzy. He then collapsed suddenly on the bar drooling.

Kid sighed, then picked him up, carrying him upstairs into his room. Kid smiled the whole way up, and then he laid Soul on his bed looking at his uncovered chest; thinking.

"Mmmn?" Soul grumbled still drunk from earlier his vision was a bit clearer and he saw Kid sitting on the edge of the bed he was in shirtless. "K-Kid…?" Soul questioned himself squinting somewhat, Kid turned his head toward Soul and briefly gave a small smile.

"The things we do for love….Huh Soul?" Kid smiled at Soul after saying this and moved in closer on Soul; both moving toward each other staring into their eyes "Kid…" Soul whispered closing his eyes rubbing his lips against Kid's.

"Soul…." Kid moaned softly to himself and pressed his lips onto the teen in front of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ANNND It's done! :D didn't take too much time to write, hopefully you guys enjoyed this. Remember if you want more, review and tell your other Fan Fiction friends about this too. [: So yeah it took me a while to plot it down but thanks to my editor it was good. (:**

**Editor Meru: *Blush* Um, this was pretty good but wow, how embarrassing to read this, hehe. Good job Antosai (;**


End file.
